The present invention relates to integrated circuit memories and particularly to power supply circuits for driving a high capacitance load therein. For example, a dynamic random access memory ("DRAM") contains an array of memory cells which must be refreshed periodically because the storage mechanism involves placing charge on a capacitor plate, and the charge leaks away. Accordingly, each memory cell in the array is read and refreshed periodically to preserve the volatile data. To refresh a great number of memory cells at one instant, too much capacitance must be driven at once. This may overload the power supply and the interconnects carrying current. If a resistance is added between the memory cells and the power supply, the power supply will provide an exponentially decaying current, which is not acceptable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a superior power supply for use in a memory or other integrated circuit which has an array of devices or other high capacitance load which requires the application of current periodically.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power supply or MOS driver circuit for driving a high capacitance load wherein the current provided by the driver circuit rises with decreasing supply voltage or with increasing temperature over normal operating voltage and temperature ranges of the integrated ciruit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique current source and unique current mirror operating in conjunction with that current source.